


roses are red, my love

by anacree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacree/pseuds/anacree
Summary: ashe & jesse are leaders of a raider gang (fallout universe) and are set to gain control of an estate rumored to still be in decent condition. they don't expect to find the heiress of the family still living there.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	roses are red, my love

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, this is not edited in any way. it just is. fallout/overwatch crossover. ashe/jesse to start, ashe/amelie eventual, we'll see how it plays out. thanks for indulging me by reading!!! @antoinetties on twitter. :)

Late evening spread across the edge of the woods, a row of mostly ruined homes were becoming shrouded in darkness. The door to the most intact structure hung half chopped on one hinge, but that was no matter, the rest of the house seemed surprisingly sturdy.

“Know it’s not what you’re used to, but it’ll do for the night,” Jesse shrugged after he pushed the door open with the toe of his boot. 

Ashe knew he was pushing her buttons- one of his many, but useless, talents. “Been dealing with worse for the past six years.” She shot back as she pushed by him and into the house. It wasn’t as musty as she expected, which made her suspicious if they were the only ones borrowing it. 

“Check the basement,” She ordered, taking her small revolver from the tucked spot in her waistband. “I’ll go up top.”

Jesse would roll his eyes at her orders, but he was sure Ashe had vision in the back of her head. BOB stood on the porch, armed to the teeth and keeping watch of the outside premises while they gave the place the once over. 

With the turn of a knob, Jesse flipped the bright light on his pip boy on before he descended the rotten stairs to the basement. He kept his finger on the trigger of his gun, which was nothing new. Ashe often put him in situations that required bullets, though the way the world was now- it was a given.

The concrete floor was damp from a recent rain, and a soft rustling in a dark corner caught his attention. Jesse turned quick with his gun pointed only to find one of the many new creatures being born out of radiation. 

“Damn opossum,” he muttered, lowering his gun and letting the two headed dweller scurry out of sight. It could’ve been dinner, but he didn’t have the heart to kill the little things.

“McCree!” Ashe’s slicing voice came from the base of the steps. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He slipped his gun back into its holster and took the steps two at a time back up to her, the wood sagging tiredly under his boots.

“There’s a queen bed upstairs, we’ll stay up there and let BOB watch the first floor.”

The imposing omnic was moving an aging dresser over the front door to create an illusion of safety, despite the many broken windows around them. 

“We?” Jesse smirked. “Thought you was pissed at me.”

“Bring it up and I will be all over again. Find us somethin’ to eat.” The blonde narrowed her eyes in a warning at him before she dropped her pack to the dusty floor. “Heard a stream out back, I’ll boil up some that won’t kill us.” 

Jesse half regretted letting that opossum run off, but the poor thing needn’t suffer just because they were. He set out the back door before BOB barricaded it, gun back in hand.

+

A little over an hour later, the three of them sat on the floor around a coffee table. Two plates of cooked rabbit and a bottle of God only knows how old bourbon from the basement sat before them. Ashe couldn’t get the water to her standards, Jesse would drink down the radiation if she’d let him, they were only cheating death by the hour in his mind, these days.

“So you think this mansion is close?” Jesse asked conversationally.

“I don’t think, I know.” Ashe corrected and took up the bourbon for a quick swig. “All my sources say so. Worst case the family turned feral and we mow ‘em down, and the place is ours.” 

“Think you’re forgetting there could be a whole other gang posted up in it.” He countered and half picked at the rabbit on his plate, shit never tasted the same anymore. 

“That’s why you and I are sneakin’ up on the place before we get the rest of us here.” Ashe explained with annoyance in her tone. Their current hideout was safe enough, but mutants were starting to wander in and she wanted distance between her gang and those green bastards. Not to mention what treasures this old money mansion in the woods could be holding that they could use to their advantage. 

“I get that, but I just think it was risky for both of us to come out here. It’s a week’s walk.” Jesse knew that Ashe liked to pretend they were equals, but they and everyone else knew Jesse was second to call any shots, beyond that they had decent raiders under them- but their numbers dwindled. 

“Didn’t trust you to find it on your own.” She shrugged and still held onto the bourbon, Jesse noticed. He also noticed she used that excuse whenever she didn’t want to be by herself, Jesse was the best tracker she knew. Because of that, he didn’t argue.

Before the bombs dropped, Ashe was a spitfire in her own regard. A girl with too much money who grew bored and had no supervision. It was then that they met, partying and dabbling in crime. Jesse more than Ashe, but she followed suit much faster and smoother than he ever imagined she could. Then the bombs fell, and all hell broke loose.

“Gonna share that?” Jesse asked with his eyes on the bourbon as he pulled out a cigarette from his stash and a match. 

“Depends.” 

“On what?” He played her games, he always would.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Think I helped you get this far and kept you from gettin’ shot by one of those big green meanies you hate.” 

Ashe glared at him, wrong answer. He made it out to seem like she was the weaker link. It wasn’t even close to the truth. She leaned over the coffee table and took the cigarette from his mouth. Her hand put the bottle down heavily in front of him before she returned to her spot and leaned back against the stained couch. 

Jesse rolled his eyes, unafraid to let her see it. He sipped the bourbon and watched her across from him. She had barely eaten for two days, she was drunk. Still, she took an easy drag and smoke filtered out into the night air between them. 

“Better eat if we’re heading out at daylight.” He reminded, holding the bourbon in his lap. 

“Tastes like shit.”

“Only other option was opossum. C’mon, Ashe.” 

“Oh, I do love it when you beg, go on.” She grinned.

He recognized the challenge in her voice and he met it with a hard stare. 

“I’m goin’ to bed. You’re drunk. Here, eat mine.” He slammed the bourbon down in front of her and pushed the half eaten rabbit leg towards her. 

Jesse nodded to BOB, he didn’t know why- maybe some kind of apology for how much fighting he and Ashe did. He took his leave up the stairs and kicked off his boots at the landing. She had been right about the queen bed, and somehow the damn thing still had an old comforter. 

With a tired sigh, he sank into the mattress and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep until Ashe came to bed, she would probably pout before she both ate and inevitably finished the booze. There was no getting through her, she took no advice or orders from anyone.

+

Another hour passed when music erupted from the first floor. Surprisingly, Jesse had drifted off and the noise brought him to alertness and gun drawn from under the shitty straw pillow. The music was ascending the stairs.

In seconds, Ashe was there with a beat up radio and out of her boots. She put the radio down on the night table and climbed into bed with him. 

“Where’d you get that thing?” He muttered sleepily and put his gun down beside the blaring box. 

“Under the kitchen sink.” She slipped her leg across him and straddled him. He slid his hand up her thigh, knowing what she was angling for. It was always a bad idea, but Jesse was weak.

“You’ll lure up any ghouls nearby with the noise.” He advised, though he made no moves to turn it down. Put Your Head on my Shoulder by Paul Anka began to play, Ashe tilted her head as if she tried to recognize the tune.

“Ashe.”

“Yeah?” Ashe turned her attention back to him, popping buttons on McCree’s shirt and pressing her hand over his bare chest. 

“Ever wondered who the fuck runs the radio?” He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

“No.” She looked annoyed like before at dinner, Jesse McCree was talking too much again. 

“Just seems strange. No explainin’ it, I guess.”

“Wish you’d quit talking and put some use to that noise box.” Ashe complained.

Jesse sat up with her in his lap, her hands finding his hair and pulling it out of the low ponytail he kept it in- he needed a haircut. 

“More fun when you’re pissed.” He commented, leaning in to kiss below her ear, his big hands holding her waist. 

“Don’t start that shit, give me what I want.” She commanded, sliding backwards off his lap so that Jesse would follow her. Which he did, like a damn dog, crawled towards her as she lowered onto her elbows to watch him. 

His rough hands went to work at her torn up jeans, tugging them off her hips and leaving them on the floor. She’d thrown out one of her final good pairs of underwear sometime during the last week. Any semblance of a rich girl debutante that her parents tried to create of her left when the bombs dropped, most of it gone before anyway. 

She parted her knees and let him crawl between them. Jesse allowed himself to be a service to her, many times over- she gave him rules and he usually obeyed them. Emotionally, he was a little more reckless. 

He kissed her thighs, his hand flattening along her stomach under the button up shirt she’d stolen from him months ago. She arched a little at what was to come, reaching down to unbutton a few top buttons. His hand slid down, thumb brushing along the soft blonde curls between her legs. 

Normally by now, Ashe would be telling him not to tease. She was all but silent now, Paul Anka’s crooning from the radio drowning out any breathing between them. Jesse pressed his thumb down over the hood of her clit, just enough to have her chase his hand with her hips. Still- no protest, he almost wondered if there had been something else in that bourbon bottle.

He caught a glimpse of her hand cupping her breast, her shirt held together by only two buttons in the middle. Jesse wasn’t immune to any of this sight, but he also knew that unless Ashe was in a particularly generous mood- that he’d be jerking himself off the first moment he could steal to himself. He didn’t care, it was like this more times than he could count.

Since she was allowing it, he let his thumb circle her clit slowly, the pressure light and direction switching to an upward stroke. Ashe finally gasped then at the change and slid her left leg over Jesse’s shoulder. A strategy of comfort and keeping her toy in place, as if he were going anywhere. 

Jesse waited until she was ready to slide two fingers along either side her clit with harder pressure, watching Ashe finally break and dig the heel of her foot into his back.

“Thought I told you to use your mouth.” She hissed in pleasure as he continued, his fingers slick and hair falling into his face.

“You know me, do better on direct orders.” He smirked and pulled his hand away, knowing that was the last thing she wanted.

“Jesse.” Ashe grabbed a fistful of his hair to gain some kind of control. 

“What’s that, darlin’?” His voice went obedient, if not teasing, but Ashe knew what to do. 

“Don’t have time for this-” She protested, pushing Jesse away and onto his back. He bumped the headboard and grabbed his head, ready to complain- but Ashe was on him faster than his mouth could talk. She sank her knees down around his ears and heard no protest from him now. His hands groped for something to hold onto, finding the back of her thighs and finally the curve of her ass as she pressed forward do a little teasing of her own. She grazed his mouth just barely and could have sworn she heard him moan, he was behaving now. 

One hand found his hair again while the other gripped the edge of the paint chipped headboard, her hips grinding down to meet his mouth and Jesse finally put his talk to good use. 

With her control regained, she was free to get back to her pleasure. Jesse listened to her go breathless above him. Ashe rolled her hips in a way that made him feel like he was the one thoroughly fucked- that’s usually how it always went with them. He knew what she liked, tasting her in long strokes before she held him in place and dug in against his tongue. She would never admit to enjoying the tease, but she would be the one to lean back after she was on the edge and wait before he would coax her back. 

She let him bring her close twice, her thighs shaking around him on the second go around. In the end, she was still drunk and not as graceful as usual. 

Jesse finally inched her back and wrapped his arm around her thigh to keep her steady and pressed his thumb along the slick line between her legs. She surrendered a bit, palms down on the mattress and leaning back for support. He was hard the moment she’d climbed on him, if he was being honest, and feeling Ashe’s long hair barely graze his thighs felt like fire licking him. 

“C’mon, Ashe.” His voice was soothing and easy, his expert thumb stroking up over her clit faster each time she pressed her hips forward. She finally took in a breath and clenched her thighs together around his arm and rode out her orgasm on his hand. Ashe was never really all that loud, but she moaned a little more freely than usual. It had been a while- probably two weeks since she last let Jesse touch her like this. When you spent your life on the road shooting down mutated humans, animals, and new horrors of things, any stress relief came better often. 

It took a moment for her to come down, rolling off of him and onto her side on the mattress. They were laying opposite each other now, Jesse wrestling with the fact that he’d have to take care of himself- he knew that. Occasionally, Ashe would oblige him, not that he minded either way. He gave, she took, that’s how it went. 

A long silence fell, the radio faded in and out, the damn thing was probably on it’s last leg. Jesse didn’t recognize the song. He sat up on his elbows and looked at the curve of Ashe’s hip next to him. 

“Think I’ll-” He started, but noticed she was already fast asleep. It worked out better that way. He slipped out of bed and turned off the radio, stalking into the second bedroom for some privacy. Naturally, the fucking floor was half gone and gave a straight shot down to the first floor. Jesse didn’t care, his back hit the wall and he wrapped a hand around himself for some relief. 

It was no time at all before he was finished off, Jesse was only a man after all- and Christ if the sight of Ashe not ten minutes before wasn’t enough to fuel the fire, nothing would. He buttoned his pants and stayed against the wall to catch his breath. For a moment he didn’t have to think about his next meal, if he’d find supplies to make more bullets, or was fucked up creature would find them by tomorrow. All he knew was Ashe was deadset on finding this estate. She had some grandiose idea of posting up in this mansion she heard about. He didn’t think it would be that easy.

But hell, he’d follow her anywhere.


End file.
